You're Not Alone
by KeaBaae
Summary: Not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, please bear with me though. I will soon update the story and summary.


'blah'-Thoughts

"blah"-Talking

* * *

Granada Hills, Las Angeles, California

October 7, 2012

John Kennedy High School

"Okay class settle down now, I apologize for my lateness"

The English teacher, Mrs. Myrtle announced as she walked swiftly inside the classroom with a girl trailing behind her. The chatter and commotion began to die down as the teens noticed her. Mrs. Myrtle settled her belongings down on her desk then stood before the class, a bright smile on her round face while the girl next to her wore a look of disinterest. Instantly a few students started whispering and snickering comments among one another.

"Alright now people, let's quiet down. We have a lot on our agenda today and I want this young woman to get through her introduction as quickly as she can. So with that being said, Miss Smith you may start now." The girl looked at the teacher then to the room full of students, quickly clearing her throat "Umm, my name is Dani Smith and I just moved here from NY and...uhh yeah that is pretty much it." Dani looked back to Mrs. Myrtle signaling she was done

"Thank you Dani you may find an empty seat now, so I can begin my lesson."

"Okay"

Whispers was thrown around again as Dani made her way down rows of desks to the back where there was only one unoccupied seat. Sitting down she immediately put her head down, unbeknownst to the pair of solemn black eyes on her. 45 minutes later the school bell rung, awaking Dani from her slumber. Getting up she made her way to the exit after the other kids made their departure, but was stopped in her tracks when Mrs. Myrtle called her.

"Miss Smith I do not appreciate anyone sleeping during my lessons, but since it's your first day here I let it pass. However if this becomes a daily routine there will be consequences and I guarantee it will not be to your liking, understand? "Yes ma'am ", Dani left the class, uncaring if she bumped anyone that were entering all ready for second period. Which in return earned her glares.

'Okay now how does this locker shit work' Dani moved through the crowded hallway looking for her assigned locker. "Need help?" A deep voice asked startling Dani, she turned her head dark brown eyes meeting black ones. "Oh umm, no no I am actually just gonna head to my next class instead. I'll figure out this locker shit later or when I feel like it." A small chuckle escaped the boy lips, earning a small smile in return. "So what's your next class then?" "I think its Algebra II, hold on" Dani scanned her schedule, "Yupp Algebra II."

"Me too, I guess we got class together oh and by the way I'm Tate"

"Nice to meet yah Tate, I'm-"

"Dani, I know we have English together as well"

"Ah okay"

**Dani**

Tate and I continued to our class getting acquainted, as he spoke I could not help but notice that he is cute. He's taller than I, maybe around 5'11. Blonde hair and I'm not too sure, but his eyes look like its either dark brown or black, I'll go with the latter.

Its 2:50 and thank god, this damn school day is over. Tate told me he was staying after school to help one of his teachers. So I walked to the bus stop (making sure it's the one my uncle told me to take), just ready to go home. It takes me a while though since I live in downtown Los Angeles, so after 52 minutes on the bus it puts me off two blocks down from my apartment.

"Uncle Trey?" I called out once I entered, first looking in the kitchen since its right by the door, his bedroom and lastly the patio guess he started work which means I can catch up on some much-needed sleep. Going to my bedroom I change into basketball shorts and a tank top, then climbing into bed. Immediately sleep taking me.

* * *

"Ma what the hell are you doing? Wait stop!"

"Dani I told you to get the fuck out!"

I was shoved out my parent's room, the door slamming so hard that it shook the place.

"Tina are you fucking crazy untie me and put tha-Umpph!"

"Mom what are you doing to daddy! Mom stop!"

The fucking door is locked, and all I kept hearing was dads muffled cries and grunts.

"You fucking son of a bitch, you think I wasn't going to find out, cheating on me with another whore!"

Shit. I ran to the living room grabbing the house phone quickly dialing 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My mom she lost her mind! She locked my dad in the room and I don't know what is going on. I think she is trying to hurt him...hello, hello!"

"You little bitch, why are trying to get me in trouble?"

I quickly turned around and there stood my mom with the phone wire in her hand and covered in blood, eerily calm. My eyes widened, as tears began to form.

"Mom wh-what did you do to daddy!"

"I had to do it, I simply had to"

And she had the balls to say it with that fucking creepy ass smile on her face, next thing I know she's charging at me, knocking us both to the floor. That is when I saw the bloody butcher's knife in her hand ready to strike me. Instincts kicked in and I started fighting her back. Now my mom is 5'9, 160 lbs. while I am 5'5 and 130 lbs., fighting her is going to be a bitch.

"Dani don't be upset, this is for your own good!"

"Mom please, stop!"

We tussled around and I don't

know how, but I got a hold of the knife sending it through her chest. I looked in her amber eyes and I swore I could see that sane women I knew just this morning. I backed away, and suddenly everything was going black as my face slowly met the floor.

* * *

"Dani wake up" my eyes fluttered open, uncle Trey was standing by my bed a worried expression on his face. "Unc-uncle Trey I had the, the" I couldn't even finish my throat tightened and I felt like I was about to cry. "Sshh I know I heard you when I came in, you were crying and whimpering in your sleep." Sitting up I felt tears already sliding down my cheeks, uncle Trey sat next to me gathering me in a tight hug rubbing my back.

"We are going to get through this Dani don't worry. We will get through this."


End file.
